moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance Guild List
The Alliance Guild List will serve as a more-detailed reference when browsing Alliance Guilds on Moon Guard server. Any guild on or involved with Moon Guard server can add themselves to this listing - past or present. *If your guild applies to multiple categories, you may add your guild to all categories that apply. Please try to be specific with your categorization! *Please keep all guild descriptions brief and concise, not exceeding one paragraph. *Please add an (Active) or (Disbanded) tag to any guild you add to this listing. Such will be edited as needed to aid those looking for a guild. =National/Racial Guilds= ---- Any and all guilds that ascribe themselves to a nation, race or kingdom of the Alliance can be found here. Human Kingdom Guilds Any and all guilds who claim to represent human kingdoms can be found here. Stormwind Guilds 9th Infantry Division (Stormwind Army) (Unknown) Stormwind Offensive (Disbanded) First Regiment (Stormwind Guard) (Active) First Regiment (Stormwind Army) (Active) Stormwind City Watch (Active) Westridge Cavaliers (See First Regiment (Stormwind Army)) Seventh Vanguard (7th Legion) (Active) Brotherhood of the Horse (Guild) (Active) Crusaders of Wrynn (Active) Sixth Royalist Militia (Active) Seat of the Kingdom (Active) Lordaeron Guilds Bloodied Ninth (Disbanded) League of Lordaeron (Active) Scarlet March (Disbanded) Brotherhood of the Dawn (Active) Fifth Scarlet Vanguard (Disbanded) Brotherhood of the Flame (See Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored) Argent Bulwark (Active) Scarlet Hammer (Active) Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored (Active) Aegis of Light (Active) Argent Watch (Active) Knights of Faircrown (Active) Stromgarde Guilds Kingdom of Arathor (Disbanded) First Knights (Disbanded) Arathorian Coalition (Active) Blood of Arathor (Active) The Stromgarde Brigade (Active) Dalaran Guilds Magus Senate of Dalaran (Active) Dalaran Magocracy (Active) Kul Tiras Guilds Fifth Fleet Marines (Active) Alterac Guilds Dominion of Alterac (Disbanded) Partisans of Alterac (Active) Gilneas Guilds Blades of Greymane (Active) Township of Darel'horth (Active) Grey Hand (Active) Northgate Company (Disbanded) Wolves of the Grey Rose (Disbanded) Wolves of Greymane (Disbanded) Dwarf Kingdom Guilds Modimus Regiment (Disbanded) Mountain Guard (Disbanded) Dwarven Vanguard (Active) Hand of Thaurissan (Active) Kingdom of Khaz Modan (Active) Gnome Guilds Underfoot Express (Disbanded) Genome Project (Disbanded) Gnomish Mobile Infantry (Disbanded) Gnomeregan Far Fielder (Active) Night Elf Guilds Blackmoon Sentinels (See Blackmoon) The Moonblade (Active) Hand of the Goddess (Active) Lineage of the Moon (Disbanded) Nordrassil Accord (Disbanded) Might of Stormrage (Disbanded) High Elf Guilds Quel'Athillien (Active) Draenei Guilds Elysium (Active) The Sha'nash (Disbanded) Shadows of Argus (Active) Worgen Guilds Wolves of the Grey Rose (Disbanded) Wolves of Greymane (Disbanded) Northgate Company (Disbanded) Blades of Greymane (Active) Order of the Elder Orchid (See Township of Darel'horth) Township of Darel'horth (Active) Alliance Pandaren Guilds Firewind Clan (Active) Qimeng (Active) =Profession Based Guilds= ---- Any and all Alliance guilds that primarily advertise themselves as profession based can be found here. Adventurer and Mercenary Guilds Salvation (Active) Grey Haven (Unknown) Blackmoon (Active) Valiant Coalition (Active) Crafting Guilds Hammer and Forge (Unknown) Entertainment Guilds Underfoot Express (See Splendid Company) Splendid Company (Active) Scholarly and University Guilds Ashen Tree University (Disbanded) Modan Company (Active) Order of the Elder Orchid (See Township of Darel'horth) Enclave of the Titans (Active) Criminal Guilds Steelmane Gang (Active) Grimeblade Gang (Disbanded) Melrony Crime Family (Active) Lion's Share Cartel (Active) Military Guilds Note: Many nation based guilds (see above) are military themed as well. Valorwind Regiment (Disbanded) Order of the Beast (Active) Will of Iron (Active) Grand Alliance Vanguard (Active) =Alignment and Religious Based Guilds= ---- Any and all Alliance guilds that primarily advertise themselves as religious or alignment based can be found here. Holy Church Guilds The Holy See (Disbanded) Northshire Templar (Unknown) Clergy of the Holy Light (Active) Silver Hand Chapter (Active) Covenant of the Pious (Active) Druidic and Shamanistic Guilds Heartsong Guardians (Active) Cult of the Damned and Undead Guilds Cult of the Damned (See Ostiary of the Dead) Knights of Menethil (Active) Cult of Ner'zhul (Disbanded) Ostiary of the Dead (Active) Twilight Cultist Guilds Eyes of Old (Unknown) Demonic and Burning Legion Guilds Felheart Coven (Active) =House, Clan and Tribe Based Guilds= ---- Any and all Alliance guilds that primarily advertise themselves as a family, clan, tribe or house can be found here. Melrony Crime Family (Disbanded) =Gameplay Based Guilds= ---- Any and all guilds who focus primarily on gameplay aspects can be found here. PvE and Raiding Guilds Salvation (Active) PvP Guilds Spooky (Active) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Guides Category:Browse